1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fixtures and methods for fixing a plurality of plates, and more specifically, to a fixture and a method for fixing a plurality of plates each having a through hole in a stack.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a U shaped groove, trough or channel 3 shown in FIG. 6 has been widely known for example as a drainage channel. A cover or a lid 2 is generally placed on the to of the U shaped groove or channel 3. When such a U shaped groove or channel 3 is arranged for example on a construction site, and vehicles are intended to pass thereover, a decking 1 is preferably placed on cover 2 for protection, as shown in FIG. 6. The provision of decking 1 ensures safety as a vehicle passes over U shaped groove 3.
However, as shown in FIG. 6, the above mentioned, decking 1 is often displaced from its proper position on cover 2 because it is simply placed loosely onto cover 2. Thus, decking 1 cannot fully exhibit its function of protecting cover 2. In addition, when decking 1 is made for example of resin and light in weight, it may possibly be lifted or taken away.